


Fili Finds A Friend

by SaucyWench



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Based off a photoset, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaucyWench/pseuds/SaucyWench
Summary: For the GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas event.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli, Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	Fili Finds A Friend

Fili was playing outside, in the part of the yard that bordered the forest, when he heard the sound of crying. He set down his toy bear and stood up, trying to see who is was, but there was no one in sight. Just the sobbing, like someone was heartbroken, coming from the woods. 

“Hello?” Even to his own ears, his voice sounded small and timid. Not at all the sort of voice that might belong to a future warrior, or even a blacksmith. Fili gathered the shreds of his courage and this time he shouted, “Hello?”

The crying paused, but then resumed after a watery hiccup. 

Fili threw a glance over his shoulder, but there was no sign of his mother at the cottage windows. He knew he should go find her, and let her deal with the mysterious crying. He was just a small dwarfling, after all. He wasn’t supposed to go into the forest alone. 

But Uncle Thorin was always telling him to be the man of the house and take more responsibility. Dis always needed help with chores, and Fili was big enough now to go to the market alone to pick up eggs or butter. Dis would give him a tired smile if he asked for help with anything, and tell him, “In a few minutes, love.” 

This was something he should handle himself. Besides, what if someone had gotten lost? He could help them get home and Amad would think he was a hero! Maybe she would even bake one of the cakes with the nuts and dried fruits he liked. Fili nodded, and set off into the woods, following the sound of the crying. 

The woods seemed different now that he was walking alone. The trees looked bigger, and the shadows were deeper. He could hear distant birdsong and the sound of an annoyed squirrel chittering somewhere, but over it all was the constant weeping. 

It wasn’t far when Fili came around a tree and saw the source of the sound. A young boy, about Fili’s age, was sitting on the ground beside a stream, with his face buried in his hands. 

Fili took a step closer. “Hello?”

The boy looked up with a sniffle. He had tear tracks running through the dirt streaked on his face, and his hair was a wild mess hanging into his face. He looked feral and miserable, and all Fili could think of was the time he saw a raccoon with its paw caught in a snare. 

“Are you lost?” Fili asked. 

The boy shook his head and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“Then what’s wrong?” Fili kept his voice low, feeling as if he might scare the boy away if he was too loud, or moved too fast.

The boy pointed at the stream. “The water’s poisoned, and I want a drink.”

Fili forgot about being cautious and hurried over to see what the boy was pointing at. He and his mother used this stream to water their garden and animals. If it was being poisoned, he needed to tell her. He sighed in relief when he saw what the boy was pointing at, though. “It’s just an old sword.”

The boy grimaced and wiped at his face hard enough to redden his cheeks. “It’s a sign of war. It ruins the soil and taints the water.”

Fili had never thought about it like that, but the boy wasn’t wrong. War killed more than just the warriors involved. He shrugged and said, “Why don’t you move it, then?”

“I would if I could.” The grimace of disgust turned into one of frustration. 

That was an emotion Fili knew all too well. Everyone was always telling him he couldn’t do things that he knew he could do perfectly well, if only given a chance. This was something he could do, though, and no one was around to stop him but the boy. 

Fili pushed his sleeves up and pulled his shoes and socks off. He made his way to the edge of the water, almost slipping once in the mud, but finally got close enough to grab the pommel of the sword. He tugged it closer until he could wrap both hands around the hilt. When he stood it on the point, it was as big as he was, and too heavy for him to do more than drag it behind him as he climbed back up the bank. He dropped it to the ground beside his shoes. His feet were muddy, but he put his shoes back on anyway. Maybe he could wash his socks before his mother saw. 

When he turned around, the boy had obviously washed his face and slicked back his hair. Somehow, he had managed to do it without getting his bare feet muddy. 

The boy asked, “What’s your name?”

“Fili. What’s yours?”

“You may call me Kili.”

Fili smiled at that. “We sound the same. Do you want to come back with me? We can stop at my house and see if Amad made cookies.”

“That sounds nice, but I better not.” 

So much for being a hero. Oh well, Fili was at least able to help someone today. He nudged the sword with the toe of his shoe. 

“Why don’t you take that home with you?” Kili asked him. “It doesn’t belong here in the forest.”

Fili nodded. Kili was right, the sword looked garish and out of place, laying in the grass. “Okay. Will I see you again?”

Kili looked at the sword, then back at Fili. “See that old stump, there? Knock twice on it, and I’ll hear you. I’ll come if I can.” 

“Fili?” a voice called in the distance. 

“That’s Amad. She’s probably mad I’m out here. I better go.”

Kili leaned forward and traced a finger across Fili’s forehead, then said, “Blessings on you, child of Durin’s line. Don’t forget the sword.” 

Fili nodded and looked down at the sword, and when he looked back up, Kili was gone. He swiped a hand across his brow, almost expecting it to be wet, but it came back clean. He could still feel where Kili had touched him though, cool and tingling. 

“Fili!” Now Dis was starting to use her ‘annoyed mother’ voice.

“Coming!” Fili shouted before he bent to get the sword. He’d have to pull it behind him, but that was fine. Maybe it would be worth something and Dis could sell it. Either way, it was proof of his adventure in the forest. He couldn’t wait to tell her about his new friend, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos, and comments! 
> 
> As always, I am over at Tumblr. Feel free to leave a prompt, tell me about your headcanons, or just say hi! 
> 
> [ [My personal blog] ](http://myseri.tumblr.com/)  
> [[My writing blog]](http://saucywenchwritingblog.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
